


Royal problem

by luwucio



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: A/B/O dynamic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, I mean if you wanna look at it that way idk, M/M, Mandio, Manny may be a twink but he's the top, Royalty, The Insiderz, Trans!Dio Maddin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luwucio/pseuds/luwucio
Summary: The annual meeting is coming up. But king Dio has a problem.
Relationships: Marcellus Black | Dio Maddin/Mansoor
Kudos: 1





	Royal problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DunkMeToHell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunkMeToHell/gifts).

It had been a rough few days for the kingdom. The schedule was thrown off due to an unforeseen circumstance. The king had hit a problem on the day of the big yearly meeting of all royalty. It was important, it decided wether the current leaders were fit to rule, or if they were being replaced. And that was the scary part. Were people complaining of the kings absence? Was chaos breaking out? Were they planning to over throw his majesty? They had to find someone to take Dio's place, and quick. Mansoor was overwhelmed. He had to find another person to go to the meeting in Dio's place, but he was pretty sure there were only a few that could handle the meeting's pressure and seriousness.

Manny sighs, crossing off another option off the list. It's like everyone was busy, even those who wasted the days away doing nothing. He could ask another leader to speak on Dio's behalf, but who would? People rarely come to the kingdom anymore, since it's fairly small.   
There were five hours until the meeting. Time was running out. Mansoor was about to dial another number, but was stopped by an odd noise coming from behind him. It was low, desperate, and so sweet sounding. He looked back, seeing the bedsheets move and rustle around a figure slowly lifting his head from the mess. Mansoor almost flinched back as he was hit with a strong, sweet scent. He gave a small nod. "Majesty." He softly spoke. "How are you feeling?"

Dio groaned, almost a moan or purr as he sat up as best he could. "I-it's so hard to ignore….f-f…...i-i can't stand this.." He whines, gripping the bedsheets. Mansoor gave a look of sympathy, although he had never been in the same situation. Although he was the king's advisor, he was an alpha. His highness was an omega. No one would think it, and no one could find out. If word got out that the king was an omega, people would try to overthrow him in a second, especially the crueler alphas of the kingdoms. They took all appropriate measures, to scent blockers, to hiding him away in a secret room during his heats. So far, no one has noticed. Mansoor stood, walking towards the bed. "Your majesty, please try to resist-" he starts, but soon looks closely at Dio.

Dio's pupils were wide, his cheeks flushed and mouth dropped open in pure lustfulness. Obviously Mansoor had made a mistake by coming close. He chuckled, rubbing at his arm. This was hard for Mansoor too. The scent of an omega defenseless and in heat was making his instincts go crazy, but he had learned to keep it together for his king. He stared at his king, squirming and making a mess out of the sheets with his arousal. If Mansoor didn't know better, he'd pounce. "I-I know you want…..to….uh...y'know….but then people could find out…"

A whine. "I-I know, but this one's so intense….I-I feel like I'm gonna explode I-if I don't.." he gasps, starting to tremble. Mansoor blushes, opening his mouth to speak, but Dio spoke instead. "Your scent…..I-I wanna be smothered in it. I…..I want you….I need…." He whimpers, an odd noise for a man of his size, his hips rolling up into nothing. 

That was all Mansoor could take. The meeting could be postponed, it doesn't matter. He pounced on Dio, purring as he pressed his hard cock to Dio's leaking arousal. Dio practically squealed, a cute noise that only encouraged Manny. He was thrusting, hard and fast against the ruined fabric, grunting lowly. Within a second Dio's shorts and shirt were off, his perfect body on display. His chest, his abs, and those thighs…damn. His king really was perfect.

It was all he ever wanted.

Mansoor pressed to Dio's hole teasingly, smirking as he felt the taller man tense up. "Now…..I know you need this...but I love seeing you squirm, my king." He spoke in a low tone, one that Dio had never heard before. Dio looked his advisor in the eye, drool running down his chin and his eyes so loving and glassy. He stuttered, but nothing came out. His brain was fried with neediness, his chest rising and falling with each breath, he was so horny he was actually speechless. Mansoor leaned down, placing a kiss to Dio's soft lips, pressing his cock into his heat.

Dio almost screamed into Manny's mouth, so sensitive with all the days he had been waiting for relief. Mansoor's cock slid in easily with all the slick. He immediately began thrusting, his cock twitching deep in Dio's tight heat. Dio was sobbing, almost crying with pleasure. It was so intense, the pressure in his stomach only grew with each thrust, his core tightening sweetly. Manny pulled back from the sloppy kiss, smirking and thrusting even faster into Dio, making him scream.

"m-manny….m-m-mans-soor…i-it's so….i-i can't….m-mnhh….." he whimpered, his core tightening and then releasing as he orgasmed, screaming out Mansoor's name, and arching up from the bed. Manny didn't stop thrusting, still chasing his own orgasm. Even as Dio came down from his high Mansoor didn't slow his thrusting one bit, leaving his highness and shaking, whimpering mess below him. 

"M-manny…..Ijust…..came--!" He gasped, tensing up hard as Mansoor thrust at an angle, hitting just the right spot inside of Dio. A moan rang out, so high pitched that it almost threw him off. But he kept thrusting into that one spot, his face flushed and eyes trained on Dio's face, absolutely gone from all Manny was putting him through. Dio was gushing around his cock, the pleasure too much for his body to handle. He smelled into his king once more, spilling his cum deep inside of Dio's hole. Dio was cumming again, his eyes rolled back as he twitched uncontrollably. Mansoor let out a deep breath, his body sweaty and giving off a strong scent. He saw Dio, out of it, and smiled softly. He gently pat his majesties chest. 

"Are you okay?"

A small nod and groan in response.

Manny smiled. He leaned into Dio's broad chest, nuzzling close and humming. "Hmm…..will I get in trouble for this?" He asks, tracing one of Dio's tattoos. His king have a weak hum, before speaking sleepily. 

"Usually, you would. But not this time, okay?" He mumbles, pulling him close. "I needed this. But you tell no one."

Mansoor bowed his head slightly. "Of course….should we take a shower?" He asked, before he was pulled even closer to Dio's chest. 

".....nap first?"

"Always."

"Dio?"

"Hm?"

"I love you…"

".......I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Theres no fanfic of these two, so I gotta do it i guess


End file.
